bfmefandomcom-20200223-history
Powers
Powers are special abilities you gain through use of power-points, in either Skirmish mode or in a Campaign. See [http://bfme.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Powers Category: Powers] for all of these, organized by faction. In BFME 1 Gondor * Total Power points needed to acquired all powers: 33 Rohan * Total Power points needed to acquired all powers: 32 Mordor * Total Power points needed to acquired all powers: 44 Isengard * Total Power points needed to acquired all powers: 43 In BFME 2 Goblin powers *War Chant 5+ (temporarily increases damage and armour by 50%. Also affects allies) *Tainted land 5+ (same effect as War Chant, except for a spot of terrain.) *Cave bats 5+ (detects stealthed units and reveals shroud. Reduce enemy damage and armour to 75%) *Summon Wildmen of Dunland 10+ (summons the Wild Men of Dunland) *Scavenger 10+ (earn money by killing enemies) *Untamed Allegiance 10+ (converts corrupt creatures to your control) *Summon Spiderlings 10+ (summons spiderlings) *Awaken Wyrm 15+ (summons a firebreathing subterranean wyrm) *Darkness 15+ (covers the map with for 30 seconds and increase strengths with 50%) *Summon Watcher 15+ (summons "Watcher in the Water", who smashes nearby enemies) *Summon Dragon 25+ (summons a fire-breathing dragon) *Summon Balrog 25+ (summons the Balrog) Mordor powers *Tainted Land 5+ (same effect as Goblins' Tainted Land) *Eye of Sauron 5+ (units under the Eye gain 50% damage and armor, and gain experience twice as fast. Also reveals stealth units) *War Chant 5+ (same effect as Goblins' War Chant) *Barricade 10+ (Summons a defensive tower garrisoned with archers) *Untamed Allegiance 10+ (same effect as Goblins' Untamed Allegiance) *Industry 10+ (Selected structure's resources output is permanently raised to 300%) *Arrow Volley 10+ (Launches a volley of arrows anywhere on the map) *Awaken Wyrm 15+ (Same effect as Goblins' Awaken Wyrm) *Darkness 15+ (Temporarily shrouds the entire battlefield in darkness. All allies get +50% damage and +50% armor) *Barrage 15+ (Bombards the targeted area with artillery.) *Summon Balrog 25+ (same as Goblins' Summon Balrog) *Rain of Fire 25+ (Calls down a hail of molten rock on selected area) Isengard powers *Vision of the Palantír 5+ (cuts through the fog of war) *War Chant 5+ (same effect as the Goblins' War Chant) *Crebain 5+ (Reveals the shroud and detects stealthed units. Significantly reduces enemy armor and damage) *Devastation 10+ (Trees are instantly turned into resources) *Tainted Land 10+ (same effect as Goblins' Tainted Land) *Summon Wildmen of Dunland 10+ (same effect as Goblins' Summon Wildmen of Dunland) *Industry 10+ (same effect as Mordor's Industry) *Summon the Watcher 15+ (same effect as Goblins' Summon the Watcher) *Freezing Rain 15+ (Temporarily covers the map in rain. All enemy units lose their leadership bonuses) *Fuel the Fires 15+ (+100% resources from harvesting trees. It is a passive power) *Summon Dragon 25+ (Summon a land-based dragon to fight for your cause) *Dragonstrike 25+ (Summons a fire breathing Dragon to fly-by and scorch the battlefield) Men of the West powers *Heal 5+ (replaces one fallen man in a battalion and heals all within effect range) *Rebuild 5+ (repair buildings within a certain area) *Rallying call 5+ (temporarily increases units' damage and armor by 50%) *Summon Hobbit allies 10+ (summons a group of Hobbits the Fellowship Hobbits) *Arrow volley 10+ (launches a swarm of arrows anywhere on the map) *Summon Tom Bombadil 10+ (summons Tom Bombadil) *Lone tower 10+ (summons an arrow/axe tower) *Summon Dúnedain allies 15+ (summons the Dúnedain rangers to fight) *Cloud break 15+ (cancels Darkness and Rain spells and stun the enemy) *Summon Rohirrim Allies 15+ (summons a group of Rohirrim to fight) *Summon Army of the Dead 25+ (summons a group of Oathbreakers to fight) *Earthquake 25+ (launches structure-destroying earthquake) Dwarven powers *Rallying call 5+ (temporarily increases health and armor of units' by 50%) *Rebuild 5+ (repair buildings) *Heal 5+ (replaces one fallen man in a battalion and heals all within effect range) *Summon Men of Dale allies 10+ (summons the Dale men) *Dwarven riches 10+ (increase one resource structure's output permanently to 300%) *Lone tower 10+ (summons an arrow/axe tower) *Summon Hobbit allies 10+ (summons a group of Hobbits, including the Fellowship Hobbits) *Barrage 15+ (delivers a bombardment) *Cloud break 15+ (cancels Darkness and Rain spells and stun the enemy) *Undermine 15+ (placeable mine shaft) *Earthquake 25+ (launches structure-destroying earthquake) *Summon citadel 25+ (summons a smaller fortress anywhere on the map) Elven powers *Rallying call 5+ (temporarily increases health and armor of units by 50%) *Heal 5+ (replaces one fallen man in a battalion and heals all within effect range) *Farsight 5+ (Reveals shroud in targeted area) *Enshrouding Mist 10+ (Friendly units within the mist become stealthed. Significantly reduces enemy armor and damage) *Arrow volley 10+ (launches a swarm of arrows anywhere on the map) *Elvenwood 10+ (All ally units except heroes gain +50% armor. All enemy units lose their leadership bonuses) *Summon Tom Bombadil 10+ (Summons Tom Bombadil to the battlefield) *Summon Eagle Allies 15+ (Summons two eagles) *Cloud break 15+ (cancels Darkness and Rain spells and stun the enemy) *Summon Ents 15+ (Summon several Ents to the targeted area) *Sunflare 25+ (Calls a fiery beam of sunlight to scorch the battlefield) *Flood 25+ (Summons a powerful Flood to crush enemy units) Category:Game features